Light Blue Liquid
by TopazGiraffe2973
Summary: Skylox. (And eventually Skyenja/Skyja) Male x male, don't like, don't read. How will one night change Adam's life forever? Ty kidnapping him, handcuffing his wrists and ankles to a bed, and so on... Rated M for Verbally Explicit Content, Sexually Explicit Content, Violently Explicit Content, References to Kidnapping, References to Rape. [WIP] Enjoy! :D


**This story is not intended to reenact or make fun of any event of kidnapping or rape.**

**Ty x Adam. Male/male, don't like, don't read. Rated M for Verbally Explicit Content, Sexually Explicit Content, References to Kidnapping, References to Rape, and Violently Explicit Content. Oh and just a heads up, if you couldn't already tell, this is VERY different from my usual writing. Hope you enjoy! Please review! :D  
**

**Adam's POV**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I awake on a bed. I don't know where I am, it appears to be some sort of apartment or hotel of sorts. It's nighttime, and raining. My wrists and ankles are handcuffed to the bed. I can't move. I can feel patches of raw, tender skin by by elbows. (ow) Someone dragged me here. (ow) I am slightly damp, and smell faintly of sweat. It's hot in this room. (yes hot) Surely the guys did this to me, who else could have? (?) I was at the house, is what I remember. (yes i remember that) I am tired too. (o tired yes o tired) I try to wriggle my way out of the handcuffs. (no use) Ah... can't... get it... tired. (i say no use) The rugged metal has caused more raw, tender skin, now on my wrists. (ow again) (ow) (i said no use) (why did i do that)

I can't fight it off anymore, I relax, and try to fall asleep. Surely the guys will be here soon, (right?) yeah they probably have a webcam setup in here and live-streaming. (haha lets get adam haha) Ugh, I can't sleep, I need to stay awake in case anyone comes in. (so tired) Yes, stay awake. (drifting) No, need to stay awake. (i'm going) No. (fine i stay up)

Right as I am about to sleep, Ty walks in. I knew it. I was kinda worried for a bit there. (quite worried) Well I'm glad he's here. He'll probably point to the camera or something.

"Nice one." I say, my voice cracks to a whisper from my tiredness. (yawn tired)

"Nice what?" Ty says, still walking closer to me, slowly. (what?)

"You got me. Where's the camera? Surely you're live-streaming this or something." (surely)

"What? You think I pulled a prank on you or something?" (um)

"Well yeah, all the guys." (come on stop i'm getting worried)

Ty chuckles darkly.

"No, not pulling a prank. I also wouldn't want any cameras, this is for our pleasure only." (pleasure? i'm worried. what o my god)

My stomach drops, and I get that feeling you get in your chest when you get nervous or anxious. Probably because I am. He approaches my face, places a hand on the side of my face, and unexpectedly kissed my lips. (#&*?) (this must be a joke for all the skylox shippers surely)

"Mm, T-Ty!?" My words are muffled by his warm, soft lips. (am i liking this) He starts to trail off my lips and to my jaw and neck, and starts to go to the back of my neck.

"Ty... Ty, what are... oh Ty... ngh Ty..." (why am i liking this) (i don't that's why i just cant stop him)

"Ty... oh... Ty st-stop, please T-...Ty, stop." (stop!)

"You think I'll stop?" (guess not) He remarks, and returns to my lips. He licks my jaw, neck, cheek, and goes to the back of my neck again. (stop)

"Ty, stop... ngh... stop Ty..." (ty stop now) I can't get the words out! He retreats and walks over behind a wall and takes out (o god) a whip. My eyes open wide. I bite my bottom lip.

"Wha-what's the whip for?!" My voice is still shaky from the kisses.

"Well... if you misbehave... you won't like the consequences." (o god)

"Ty! The joke is over! Get me out of here!" I start breathing heavily. (panicking)

"I told you. This isn't a joke! I... kidnapped you."

"The fuck, Ty?! I... I don't even know what to say!" I am angry, why would he do this? (why)

"Any questions?"

"...What?"

"_Do you have any questions?_ And by the way, your sweat is turning me on."

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?" I am so angry I almost want to cry! (yes cry)

"Well, I just couldn't keep my hands off of you for any longer, you sexy... fucking beauty. (chills) Your facial hair is heart-stopping. And your sexy voice, especially when you're tired like this, god, I need to save my orgasm for later." (more chills)

"H-how did you even get me here?" My voice is starting to tremble from nervousness.

"Let's just say I put some... _substances_ in your drinks to get you here neatly. And the others? They got some, too." He smirks. (stomach dropping)

"You fucking drugged us?!" I have been sitting up, well, sitting my head up, ever since he kissed me. I have totally lost strength. I relax all my muscles. I really feel like crying. (i wanna go home)

"Yep!" He says with glee. Is this some sort of game for him? Kidnapping? (sick) "And you know what else? I can do _whatever_ I want to you, and you can't do a thing!" (so many chills)

"You... sick... fucker..." The words barely manage to escape my lips with a breath. Why couldn't he have just kissed me at the house? It would have been more simple that all this shit. Why me? Why him? We are-were-are friends? He didn't have to kidnap me. It would've been okay. This isn't.

"What did you say?" Glaring into my eyes.

"N-nothing." I stutter. I don't want to know what that whip feels like. My eyes close. I shake my head and struggle to keep them open. I can only imagine what he could do to me asleep. (chills yet again)

"Good." He sits on the bed, and starts to comb his fingers through my somewhat damp, thick locks of hair. He knows I'm tired. He's trying to make me sleep. I won't. (stay awake) I shake my head. (staying awake)

"Shh..." Ty lulls. Oh, god I am tired. He can't do anything, my vest, shirt, pants, and underpants are all on. I am a deep sleeper, but no way would I miss that. (right?) What if he drugs me again? (he won't) (right?) (so fucking tired) Fuck it, I can't fight it anymore. I close my eyes, and almost immediately fall asleep, before I do though, I feel his hand trail down to my chest. No... no! (i can't fight it) N-no... (can't fight) I fall asleep.


End file.
